gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Elliott Gilbert
Elliot "Starchild" Gilbert kommt das erste Mal in der fünften Staffel, ist in der Episode A Katy or A GaGa vor und ist Mitglied in Kurts Band, Pamela Landsbury. Er wird von Adam Lambert dargestellt. 'Staffel Fünf' thumb|150px|Marry The NightElliot "Starchild" Gilbert hat seinen ersten Auftritt in der Folge A Katy or A GaGa. Er ist der einzige, der sich für das Casting zu Kurts Band eingetragen hat und als dieser fragt, wer sich selbst "Starchild" nennt, steht er in der Tür. Er erklärt ihm, dass sein Name eine Homage an Ziggy Stardust and the Spiders from Mars (ein Album von David Bowie) ist und außerdem den Grund für sein Zuspätkommen. Er wurde von den Leuten auf der Straße aufgehalten, da diese ein Foto mit ihm wegen seines auffälligen Outfits machen wollten, welches er selbst entworfen und genäht hat. Auf Nachfrage von Kurt, ob er eine Nummer vorbereitet hat, bestätigt er das und antwortet, dass er etwas von einer seiner Lieblingskünstlerinnen singt, welche ihn stets inspiriert er selbst zu sein, ganz egal was andere Leute denken. Daraufhin startet er Marry The Night und legt eine recht übertrieben Performance hin, welche aber zumindest Dani und Santana gefällt. Kurt jedoch ist nicht so begeistert davon, da er es für zu viel hält und außerdem sein Outfit nicht mag ("sieht aus wie Project Runway, Staffel 6"). Daher lehnt er Elliot ab, was jedoch nicht bedeutet, dass er nicht darüber nachdenkt, ihn doch auf zu nehmen. Er schafft es nicht ihn zu kontaktieren und trifft ihn erst wieder, als dieser sein Kunde im Spotlight Diner ist, da er ihn ebenfalls gesucht hat. Er erzählt Kurt seinen richtigen Namen und zeigt, dass er auch normale Kleidung tragen kann. Er bittet ihn um ein Gespräch, zu welchem der andere zustimmt und sagt ihm, dass er sich dessen Band wirklich gern anschließen würde, da er nach New York kam um etwas spaßiges zu tun und dies ihm als die perfekte Gelegenheit erschien. Er berichtet Kurt, dass thumb|left|150px|Roarer aus New Jersey kommt und auf der Durchreise nach New York ist, um zu Shows und Konzerten zu gehen und sich Museen an zu sehen. Außerdem plante er auf Colleges dort zu gehen und meint, als er danach fragt wird, dass er es nicht an die NYADA geschafft hat und deswegen auf die NYU geht. Kurt sagt ihm, dass er der Band beitreten darf, da er denkt, dass Elliot möglicherweise der Schlüssel zu deren Erfolg ist. Später sind die zwei zusammen mit Santana und Dani im Appartment und überlegen sich Namen für ihre Gruppe. Als Kurt einen weiteren abgelehnt hat, erscheint Rachel und schlägt Pamela Landsbury vor, von welchem alle begeistert sind und ihn nehmen. Nachdem diese sich ebenfalls der Band angeschlossen hat, starten sie ihre Proben und singen Roar. Songs Solos Staffel Fünf *'Marry The Night' (A Katy or A GaGa) Solos in einer Gruppennummer *'Roar' (A Katy or A GaGa) Travia *Sein Charakter sollte eigentlich eine Drag Queen sein. *Dani hält ihn für einen Badass (Teufelskerl) *Er ist der zweite Charakter, der von einem American-Idol Teilnehmer gespielt wird, der erste war Frida Romero, welche von Jessica Sanchez dargestellt wird *Ryan gab bekannt, dass das, was zwischen ihm und Kurt in der Zukunft ist, so etwas wie "Nemesis" (Rachegötter) beinhaltet Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Charaktere S5